


Malasadas

by Haunt_Haunt_Haunt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation (Pokemon), Aether Foundation President Gladion, Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Conversations on a park bench, Gladion's in an emo phase and that's okay, Let's Sail this Ship!, M/M, Malasadas!, Melemele Island, Post-Game, This Shit is like Cotton Candy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kahuna hau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt/pseuds/Haunt_Haunt_Haunt
Summary: Gladion is sad, but Lillie has a secret weapon, and his name is Hau.
Relationships: Elio/Lillie, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Guzma/Lusamine (Pokemon)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Malasadas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been working on other secret projects that I'm not allowed to talk about. This one was a break from said project because I couldn't focus and just wanted to do something fun!
> 
> As always, I don't own this stuff. Don't sue my. I am poor and have no monies.

Hau was whistling to himself, walking through the streets toward the park. He was pretty sure where that punk of his had run off to. He’d been sulky lately. Guess news of Lillie getting married had him feeling down, but Hau was gonna make it better. He was fucking Hau! And he had a secret weapon in a box. The smell of it was divine. He was wearing his usual orange board shorts and black tee. He was gonna go surfing after all on Big Wave, but he wanted to check on his favorite punk while he was at it.

It was actually Lillie that had gotten Hau involved in the first place. Gladion hadn’t been very energetic lately. He was normally working at Aether feverishly, doing experiments and saving Pokemon, going into the field himself, but ever since Elio proposed to her, he’d gotten sad. He assured Lillie that he was happy for her, and he wouldn’t lie to her. She knew that. But she also knew that the proposal had bothered him just as much as it made him happy. So she called in the one guy that had always been able to make him feel better. The amazing Kahuna Hau! He could do anything!

Hau walked into the park and looked around, but didn’t see a blonde douchebag anywhere, which wasn’t too surprising. Gladion liked to hide when he was sad, and Hau didn’t feel like kicking around in the grass to find him. That was more likely to startle him, and while that was the best way to catch a Rockruff, that was not the best way to catch a punk. So he sucked in a breath, then shouted at the top of his lungs, “GLADION! WHERE YOU AT, HOMIE!?”

Birds darted out of the grass. People stared, but people always stared at Hau. He was gigantic. At 6’5” and 200 pounds, he was a beast. He scanned the area and saw him. Gladion had found a nice quiet bench in front of the fountain. Who needs quiet? What he needed was company. Gladion stood from where he was sitting, glaring daggers at Hau. Hau smiled and made his way over, cool as a cucumber.

“Do you have to be so annoying?” Gladion asked, sitting back down.

“I went by your house, Ku'uipo, but you weren’t there.”

“Don’t call me that,” Gladion said. Hau continued to smile like someone had glued it on. Gladion hated that damn smile, but he also loved it. It worked for him, though Gladion would never utter such a thing. Crushes are secrets. They should stay secret. Did nothing bother Hau ever? He was always so chill.

“What’s wrong, Ku'uipo? Is this about Lillie?”

Gladion said nothing, and Hau sat next to him, leaning back. “I figured. You get sulky when you think about it.”

“Like you’d understand,” Gladion said.

“Hey, Elio is my friend. Not my fault he and Lillie hit it off. You should be happy for them. Elio is gonna take good care of her.”

“That’s not the problem,” Gladion said.

Hau stretched out, putting his arm around Gladion’s shoulders. “I understand that you’re upset, but your sister is starting to get worried. So, she called in the great Kahuna Hau to cheer you up. For that purpose, I brought you something.”

Gladion sighed. “I swear to god, if it’s a fucking malasada…”

“Well, I hope you like the bitter taste of disappointment!” Hau said and popped open the box, revealing two perfectly cooked malasadas. They were coated in cinnamon. “I at least got your favorite. The sweet will take away the bitter aftertaste, I promise.”

“You can’t solve all of your problems with sweets, Hau.”

“That’s not gonna stop me from trying,” Hau said and pulled out his, biting into it. “So what’s the actual problem, Ku'uipo? I know it’s not just Lillie, is it?”

Gladion leaned back, pushing some of his hair out of his face. “I’ve seen how happy Elio makes her. I’m glad that she can be happy, you know? She deserves it after the shitty life she had and all that business with Nebby, which reminds me of how we all met. Remember?”

“Oh yeah, when your mom went crazy and tried to destroy the world. How can we forget?”

“Thanks for being so sensitive about the subject. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, she’s the crazy bitch. Not your fault you popped out of her.” Hau said, taking another bite of his malasada. Gladion shivered at the image. He never wanted to imagine anything like that. He had convinced himself that he had sprung from her head fully formed like Arceus begat Mew.

“I was so messed up at the time. I was upset about what Mom was doing, and I was poor, so I worked for Guzma of all people. I didn’t realize that I was still working for my mom in a way.”

“Oh yeah, they were boinking, huh cuz?”

Gladion frowned. Hau stated the obvious, but he was also a fountain of insight. Today didn’t seem to be one of those days. “Yes. Yes they were. Thanks for the reminder. Fucking Guzma though? I fell that far? I knew what he was. I didn’t care at all about what Team Skull was up to. I think that’s why they didn’t like me, and also why they turned to me when they wanted to clear up, but that’s just more work.”

“Look, it sounds like, to me at least, that this thing with Lillie has you thinkin’ about your own life. She’s a few years younger than you, and she’s getting married. She’s happy, Bruh. You should be happy for her. She’d be super ecstatic for you.”

“That’s not the fucking problem, Hau,” Gladion said again.

“No, I know. Let me finish. I don’t cut you off when you speak,” Hau said, putting his arm around Gladion again.

Actually you…”

“Shh,” Hau said with a grin. Gladion narrowed his eyes at him.“You’ve been thinking. You do that a lot. Constant thinking. You gotta lead the Aether Foundation, you’re helping organize Team Skull into something other than assholes, Plumeria’s giving you the business, and all of that. It’s business as usual for you, and it’s hard, but then you look to your right, and Lillie’s there next to you with that incredible smile, wishing you the best. She wants to work with you. She wants you to be happy. Now, she’s off getting married, and you’re worried she won’t be there for you anymore. Your world got a little darker. Now you have to shoulder the burden alone, cause she has a life. She has new obligations.”  
Yeah, that was exactly it. Hau was really good at putting Gladion’s feelings into words. He always had been. His hand started to hurt, and he shook it a little, flexing it. Damn thing. “Yeah. That’s the problem. I don’t want to be alone. Lillie is gonna marry Elio and be happy and probably go on to have a family. I envy it a little, but I’m happy. She deserves it, and he brings out the best in her. Still though, if she's doing that, how much time can she devote to me? I’m her brother, she loves me, but she has a husband, and they adore each other. I can’t keep taking up her time, can I?”

“Let’s stop focusing on Lillie. The problem here is you and your issues. You can paint it however you want, Bruh, but this is only tangentially about her. You’re a sad Karp because you’re lonely.”

“I’m… I'm sad… I’m a sad… Karp?” Gladion asked, confused more than he had been. Hau’s little pearls of wisdom usually took some explaining, and this one was new.

“Yeah. What? You think Magikarp can’t get sad?”

Gladion frowned. “It’s hard to tell. They flop a lot and have a spaced out look. I think Lillie named hers 'Space Cadet'."

“That’s fucking amazing, but not the point. You can tell how a Magikarp feels by how they flop. Sometimes, their heart just isn’t in it, and buddy, your heart isn’t in your flop right now.” Hau said, punctuating his point by japping a finger into Gladion’s ribs, poking at where his heart sat. His accuracy was impressive.

Gladion blinked and snorted. “That’s probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Okay, but I’m the guy that’s smiling, gonna go surfing later, and eat more malasadas, so who has the better outlook here?”

Okay, he had a point. “I don’t like surfing, Hau.”

“Yeah, it’s not for you. I’m not asking you to go. I just think we need to get you flopping a little more energetically. You need a person in your life. Someone that will make you flop for them, and not for yourself.”

“Fuck me, I don’t have time for that,” Gladion said.

“Really? Then why am I the one cheering you up? You hate me. There could be a pretty girl on this bench, or a boy, but no, it’s your good buddy Hau.”

Gladion turned a little red and brushed the hair out of his face. “I don’t… I don’t hate you, Hau. You irritate me sometimes, but you also put up with me when I’m a… a sad Karp.” 

God, when Hau said it, it sounded so natural, but when Gladion said it, it was the dumbest thing ever. How did he do that?

“Damn right, Ku'uipo. That’s what you do for people you care about.”

“Umm…” Gladion turned a little deeper red. Did he know? Really, how could he not? Gladion turned into a floundering dumbass when Hau was around, and he couldn’t keep secrets from him. Hau would just pester him until he gave up and told him everything. “Would you care to define ‘care about’?”

Hau grabbed Gladion’s chin and turned his head towards him, looking him right in the eyes. The eye contact was intense. Hau smiled softly, in the way he was able to do. That way that made Gladion melt. “Do I really need to, Ku'uipo?”

Gladion started sweating and his breath hitched. He didn’t know what was happening, but he’d been crushing on Hau for awhile now. He was annoying as a kid, but they were adults now, and not only had Hau gotten hot, but he just… he was so happy. It was something that Gladion admired. His lips parted a little. Was this it? Was this when he found out that Hau liked him too? That was the hope.

Then Hau fucking let go of his chin and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth, and Gladion once again felt annoyed about the fact that he existed. He knew what he was doing, the bastard. There was no way he couldn’t.

“Put your heart into your flops, Karp. I believe in you.” Hau said, leaning back. “Hey, you gonna eat your malasada?”

Gladion looked at it, then took it out of the box. He’d never admit that he liked them too. He didn’t used to, but then Hau started to feed them to him, and now they were his favorite food.


End file.
